Ancient Kings: Transitions/The Ventilusian King: Year 2757-2765
The Ventilus King: Year 2757-2765 '''is a novel from Ancient Kings: Transitions. Storyline Prologue: Discussion of the Conclave '''9:30, Garneshil 2nd, 2757 ATS: Castle Zephyeur, Cryglen, Avalaera, Ventilus: In the midst of the Gishilian season, a meeting was held inside a spacious, antique chamber. The king of Ventilus was seated on the middlemost chair. He crossed his arms with his eyes closed, deep in thought. The Elder of the Conclave, Megresiel Septans, began to speak with his deep, gruff voice. "Recently, there have been rumors concerning the dark disputes between the Pyronian monarchy and renegades. This is about a certain spellcaster who can cast spells associated with the ancient arts of photokinesis and erebokinesis. It's quite perplexing, isn't it?" stated the Elder. "Yes, it is," responded a fair-skinned, noble lady with silky, verdant hair that extends to her waist. This woman named Vegaea Deneva turned to her husband, Altairius Deneva, beside her. Altairius was seemingly solemn, thinking about the topic at hand, much like the king's current state. "Ancient magic arts? I can think of one clan who can use both light and darkness, but this particular one...?" he wondered. "The general evidence provided insufficient intel about the spellcaster's overall attributes and his or her motive of being involved in the said conflict. If we are able to locate this person, interrogation is an option," explained Alcalaid Asclipius, a renowned surgeon within the Conclave. "Confirmed. Matters aside, I heard that you are doing very well in both the council and the hospital," remarked Severina Zephyrius, the princess of the Zephyrian kingdom. "The pleasure is mine, Your Highness," replied Alcalaid. "We need further investigation and deduction of these occurrences in Pyronia. We shall know the deep truths considering this topic if we will work as one," stated Altairius. "We have collected enough progress regarding this discussion. I declare that this is therefore adjourned. You are all dismissed," declared Megresiel. The council members quietly exited the wide chamber, leaving the solemn king Joshua inside, still submerged in thought. Finally, he opened his glistening blue eyes and gently rose up from his chair. After observing the hall for a second, he sauntered out of the room. As he was proceeding through the emerald green hallway to ascend to the topmost floor, he encountered one of his maids— a beautiful damsel, in fact. She is adorned in a small, frilled blouse, a knee-length skirt, and a pair of opaque, diagonally-trimmed socks. These three garments are tinted with the soothing hue of grass. Her flowing, straight pink hair was tied around a lustrous, azure ribbon. When she approached the king, she felt somewhat reticent. Nevertheless, she gracefully bowed before King Joshua. "G-Greetings, Your Majesty!" she spoke. "H-how are you feeling, sire?" "I am well, but quite occupied by the current matters involving Pyronia. Thank you very much for your concern, Cephelia," responded the king. He smiled mildly, displaying friendliness. Cephelia bowed faintly before him, still reticent of her strange feelings. "Um, i-it's nothing, sire..." She responded, her cheeks reddened. "I request that you tidy up the master bedroom before I return. Are you up to the task at hand?" "Y-Yes, sire! I'll do it for you, right away," responded Cephelia. She bowed again and walked to the master bedroom. "She sure is hardworking as always..." Joshua thought. He made his way to the top floor to go to Pyronia through flight alone. "Things are quite perplexing as I dig deeper. The disputes in Pyronia will probably brew a war. Along with the other Ancient Kings, we shall do what we can to halt this rising madness." He started to fly away to the snowy horizon. "What I never knew was the future's bestowment upon me. I pray that I might meet my long-lost childhood friend in the volcanic continent, after what the Shadow Knight has done to separate us. Just you wait, Caitlineia!" Episode 1: The Maiden of Asters Garneshil 2, 2757 ATS — 11:25 Calderum City, Vulcaia, Pyronia It was a calm day in the middle of all the snow since yesterday. The planet Antiquus currently has a tranquil atmosphere. The Calderum trade-and-commerce market is bustling with busy Pyronians buying bread and viand and the inviting cries of the accommodating merchants. Behind the market stood the tall, brick structures for business companies that provide various necessities for the people of Calderum. Joshua Zephyrius, the current king of the wind continent Ventilus, was taking a stroll along the cobblestone roads of Calderum after he had traveled through his own supersonic flight. He was relaxing after such a strenuous feat by taking the time to walk around while trying to find a lead regarding the current disputes. Joshua's silky cape danced with the warm winds of Mount Calderius, one of Pyronia's active volcanoes and also a sacred site. The amount of snow there was only small because of the warm wind that easily melts all the excess snow. An crimson-armored maiden approached him from behind. "Lord Joshua?" "Hm?" Joshua turned to see the maiden. "Oh, it's you, Princess Astrapea. Greetings." "Greetings as well. What brings you here, of all places?" "Political matters," Joshua responded. "Surely you know of the disputes around here." "Yes, yes, the rebels," Astrapea replied. "I presume you have come to discuss with my brother?" "Precisely," Joshua answered. "My father and King Hadras had made a peace treaty between our kingdoms in the past so it is a privilege to lend our hand to the new kingdoms." "True," Astrapea agreed. "I am quite tired at the moment though. Continental flight is fun yet it was no laughingstock." Astrapea felt concern for him. "I see. We shall dine in Castle Salamandras, then. Allow us to return the favor for the blessings you and King Scirron have shared to us, even though my people had been mistreating yours in the past." "My humble thanks to you, Princess. Shall we go then?" Their conversation was interrupted by people evacuating around the city. Loud footsteps dominated the field. The Pyronian law enforcement has been mobilized in response to this. "Tch. Seems there is trouble," Joshua speculated. He flicked his right hand. "Shall we inspect the situation?" "Good choice, milord." Joshua flew to a taller structure beside them. Astrapea propelled herself upward to the same structure by using her pyrokinesis to ignite her feet. The two went to look around the panoramic view of the city. Joshua's keen eyes found the invaders. "To the castle, princess!" "Wait, what?" she asked in surprise. She looked at the same direction. The law enforcers could not easily keep up with the hostiles. She began to fly towards another structure near the castle whilst propelled by fire. "After you, then," Joshua said as he followed suit. The two situated themselves on the roof of a slightly smaller structure to conceal themselves whilst inspecting what happened. Before the gates stood the rebels, stalwart on their boots. "I proclaim: where is your master?" the leader of the rebels shouted. The royal knights prepared themselves to defend the castle with all of their might. They brandished their fire swords before the rebels. "We shall not let you pass! If you are persistent yet, then we shall fend you off by force!" the middle knight chanted. The knights that join him shouted their battle-cry. As they were about to take their feet off the safe zone, footsteps interrupted them. A tall man walked out of the castle. He held his chin high bravely. He was the second Lesser Deific king of Pyronia: Louisius Salamandra. "Behold, here I am. What do you need of me? Make haste, I entreat you. I have more important matters to attend to--" he stopped after seeing Algis. "You are still alive? You sure are persistent." "That man..!" Astrapea spoke as soft as she can to Joshua. "Judging from his equipment, it is undoubtedly Algis," Joshua answered in the same manner. "Shall we interfere with the skirmish?" "Not yet. My brother will clear the field first." Algis snickered arrogantly. "So you are the new king—the crown heir of the Pyronian throne, Louisius Salamandra?" he asked Louisius/ "What of it?" Louisius asked. He observed Algis' comrades. "Are you done with accumulating blind servants now? How wretched." "They are volunteers!" Algis exclaimed. "This time shall be of less difficulty than facing King Hadras. Prepare to be ousted, along with your soldiers!" "I shall not make your wish come true. If it is I and I alone whom you are searching for, harm not my servants," answered Louisius. He jumped over the gates and unleashed his Aetergeheim from a veil of flames on his left palm. He safely landed on the pathway and brandished the legendary sword. "Oh, there it is—the famed Aetergeheim! Does it ever get dull? My friends, prepare your arms!" The barbarians brandished their swords, spears and axes, ready to fight. "There shall be no retreat until one of us goes down," Algis spoke. He pointed at a hooded maiden behind his front-line men. "You, woman, do be a good one and cast the barrier." "Y-yes, I heed," the maiden stuttered. She raised her staff in the sky, causing a wide white magic circle to appear on the ground. A light barrier surrounded Louisius and Algis' company. "What manner of man is he?!" Louisius uttered to himself. "How dare you use a fair lady to do as you please? How wretched!" "Manners have no meaning in the battlefield! Let the battle begin!" Algis proclaimed. He and his allies charged at a stalwart Louisius. "You leave me no choice. Prepare to be subdued!" Louisius responded. He clashed with less than a half of Algis' battalion, while the majority surrounded the area of the skirmish, preparing to fling their hand axes towards the king. Louisius, without holding back, severed through a group of warriors and jumped over the commotion. The hand-ax warriors flung their weapons at the king. However, Louisius was able to keep track of the projectiles. Thus, while suspended in the air, he swung his Aetergeheim across to deflect the axes. Meanwhile, Joshua and Astrapea were still overseeing the battle. All of a sudden, Joshua took a glimpse of the maiden guarded by two rebel guards from afar. Astrapea noticed him seemingly 'staring at empty space'. "Milord, are you okay?" "Yes, yes," Joshua answered. "What caught my eye is a fair lady standing there, seemingly helpless. I can almost see her hopeless expression under her hood. We must make haste and save her," Joshua suggested. He prepared to go to the scene. "Please take care, then," Astrapea answered. "I greatly regret that I have not done anything to save you from slavery, Sylph.. I admit that lacking strength that time was not an excuse, because I greatly love you. From now on, I shall be carrying my duty to save those helpless people in memory of you. Please, watch over me!" Joshua made his resolve. Utilizing his Tachyon Magic, he darted off in unseen speeds. "Was that... Tachyon Magic..!?" Astrapea wondered in surprise. She kept watching for a while to avoid unnecessary and untimely skirmishes. Amidst the skirmish, a cool breeze visited the surroundings. "Strange. The wind's gone cold," the left rebel guard said. "It's not a good sign for me," the right rebel guard replied. Without their knowledge, a blur knocked the left rebel guard down with a swift strike. The guard doubled over in pain on his abdomen. "What's that?! Come out, you--" The right rebel guard was struck on his back by the same blur. He was easily knocked down, yet he struggled to stand up. He turned to see the maiden running away from them. "Come back here!" the guard demanded. "What?!" Algis interjected. He was suddenly struck by Louisius' kick, sending him straight towards the barrier wall. From the wake of the Pyronia King, the weakened renegades were seen struggling to regain their ground. "Is that all you can do?" Louisius mocked them for their incompetence. "We're just getting started!" Algis chanted. "Amidst your incompetence, I still cannot completely underestimate you. If you are still able, why don't we continue the battle?" Louisius said. "I'm thinking that your movement against my reign is all in vain." "Not if we oust you!" Algis proclaimed. The rebels charge at the king under Algis' signal. Louisius smirked before them and swung his broadsword wreathed in bright orange flames. Meanwhile, the maiden ran towards an alley to hide from the rebels. However, she stopped before a dead end: a tall brick wall. "No... Perhaps if I still have time, I should-" "Change directions, young lady?" one of the rebels said. She was startled. She began to step away slowly in fear. "Why bother running away? We use you, we feed you. Are you that selfish to do so?" the second rebel told her. "We would be glad if you come back. If you don't, then punishment is assured!" "It seems I cannot escape no matter how hard I try..." the maiden thought. Tears began to flow from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Mother, Father..." A powerful gust of wind struck the first rebel with full force. He doubled over in pain. The second rebel drew his ax in fear of the mysterious entity attacking them. A stream of cyan electricity emerged from the sky and descended upon him, sending him crashing on the ground. Joshua landed on the pavement in a kingly fashion, causing his royal coat to dance with the wind. "The Ventilus King...!" the maiden thought. "T-The Ventilus King?!" the second rebel interjected. "How did he get here?!" "Hmph," Joshua scoffed. "How unsightly for men to treat a lady like this. Much less two of you." "What should we do?" the second rebel asked his comrade. The first rebel whispered to his ally about their options. The second rebel nodded in approval. They struggled to stand up. "Oh? Your persistence amazes me," Joshua commented. "Here I go!" the second rebel charged towards the Ventilus King. The first rebel gathered flames in his mouth. Joshua looked at the second rebel in cold eyes. The latter sidestepped to the right to make way for his comrade. "Now!" The first rebel released a stream of flames at Joshua. "That warrior attempted to distract me while his companion prepared to exploit my weakness with a dense fire stream... And if I dodge, the maiden will be hit. As if it is faster than me," Joshua thought. He kicked the second rebel within a split second. "Graagh!" the second rebel exclaimed. While maintaining his speed of sound, Joshua jumped towards the first rebel and smashed his face with a Tachyon Kick. "Auufght!" the first rebel muffled after his face took the excruciatingly painful hit. The two barbarians crashed on the ground. "Hmph," Joshua scoffed. The two rebels quickly stood up in great pain, scurrying away in fear. The first rebel was greatly disoriented so his companion aided him. Joshua sighed. He turned around to see the maiden if she is fine. He walked to her and reached forth his hand in compassion. "Are you all right?" The maiden raised her head to look at the king. She gaped in surprise. Joshua slightly tilted his head in confusion. "My apologies, did I startle you?" "A-Are you...." she muttered. "Joshua Zephyrius, by any chance?" "Yes, I am. May I help you?" Joshua asked. The maiden rose up immediately, causing her white hood to slide down. Her long lavender hair flowed in the air. While in tears, she hugged the king. "I-I'm so happy to see you again, Joshua...!" Joshua gaped in surprise. His cheeks bloomed rosy red, embarrassed by the situation. "What the... Does this woman know me personally...?" She let go of him and looked at him in the eyes. "D-Do you still remember me, Joshua?" "W-What? I..." Joshua stuttered. He looked down on the ground. "I... don't think I do, to be honest." The teary maiden looked down as well. "I see..." However, she looked at him again. "W-Well, it's no surprise that you forgot about me, s-since it's... centuries ago," she explained. "I'm sorry for my forgetfulness. To be honest, you seem familiar to me, but I just can't remember everything." "O-Oh, it's fine..! It's not your fault, anyway..." the maiden replied. "Since you forgot, I will introduce myself." "Well then, I am all ears." "I am Astreia... Astreia Arcstellaerea," she said. She bowed gracefully to show her utmost respect. "Astreia...?" Joshua wondered. "Come to think of it, it does ring a bell..." The maiden named Astreia smiled mildly. "I'm glad that it helped you." Astrapea flew overhead, taking a glimpse of him and the maiden below. "There he is," she thought. She swooped towards them and landed on the pavement. "Oh, there you are, princess," Joshua told him. "I apologize for losing track," Astrapea said. "No, no, it is all right. I might be too fast I am only focused on myself and the enemy." Astreia bowed before Astrapea. "P-Princess Astrapea, it is nice to meet you." "I feel the same," Astrapea replied. "Wait, that visage... Astreia?" "She knows her too? Maybe it is just me... I couldn't secure all my past memories. It's all kind of fuzzy..." thought Joshua. "Y-Yes!" Astreia exclaimed in surprise. "How have you been?" "I-I... That man, Algis... He returned to take me away. I did not expect him to go to Cryglen City after what happened in the past." "I see..." "Cryglen City? I did not know she lived there. I barely saw her around the place," Joshua thought. He looked at Astreia. "Lady Astreia?" "Yes, Joshua?" she asked. She gaped in embarrassment and felt flustered, realizing that she did not call him appropriately in the presence of his comrade. "I-I-I-I mean, King Joshua...?" Astrapea chuckled. "You are so adorable..!" "It's all right," Joshua told Astreia. "You can call me by that name. These aside, would you like to stay in my castle until everything settles down?" "Wait... does he really care for me? He even invited me to his castle, of all places! It is quite nostalgic..." she thought. "O-Okay..." Astreia agreed immediately. Astrapea smiled. "His Majesty is quite the gentleman," she thought. "Hmm, I have an idea." Joshua and Astreia turned to Astrapea. "Please do tell, princess," Joshua requested. "Is it all right for us to have leisure in the famous Norten Carnival just north of Castle Salamandras near Mount Calderius? The Gishilian solstice is about to end so I want to shed time with both of you." "Hmm," Joshua contemplated. "Why not? It is good to have different company around these times." "Thank you so much!" Astrapea exclaimed in gratitude. "All set, then." "Understood," Joshua agreed. "All right, let's go. After we go to the market, we proceed to Castle Zephyeur first." As they walked back to Zephyeur Castle, Astreia thought of what happened back then. "I thank our Lord Aeter for sending mighty emissaries to protect me. I feel very happy when I met Joshua once again after so many years of waiting. I miss those days we spent together when we were still at magic school. I promise to do my best to make him remember our bonds. Just you wait, Joshua. We will make new memories to link you to our past!" Joshua glanced at Astreia and submerged himself in deep thought. "That woman seems really familiar... It feels like a strange sense of nostalgia struck me inside. I want to know this maiden more. I REALLY want to recall my memories of her, but my mind just can't bring them all back. But I just can't stand the feeling that I forgot such memories... This would be a chimes of fate in my favor if I succeed. I don't want to hurt her feelings so I have to do this maiden a favor!" Episode 2: Pristine Snow Carnival Mayhem Garneshil 2, 2757 ATS - 13:00 Salamandras Castle, Calderum City, Pyronia Louisius, though alone, was able to overwhelm the renegades with his skillful swordplay. Algis was the only rebel standing. He brandished his abyssal halberd Thanalonchus. He and Louisius clashed with their weapons. Algis thrusted his spear towards Louisius but the latter was able to see through the former's speed, so he quickly evaded. Louisius struck Algis' abdomen with a strong knee kick, sending him upward. Louisius molded a blue fireball on his right palm and flung it at Algis, creating sparks all over his armor. He doubled over on the ground. "I have no desire to kill you, yet why do you want me out of mine throne?" Louisius asked. "If I had known sooner, such animosity of yours is not needed!" "You... your father neglected our village when it was under attack years ago! That is why!" Algis blurted. "You are inept," Louisius said. "Despite his limitations as a mortal, you have no power to overthrow a king. May Jokhumn, not you, judge him accordingly if he were too irresponsible of his duties." Algis wiped the blood off his mouth. "There you go, using his authority as an excuse...!" "It is not an excuse. It is the truth," Louisius countered. "You would have ran away and sought help from the village's landlord." Louisius sighed. The barrier surrounding them shattered into radiant crystals. Louisius picked one shard but it dissipated like vapor. "I entreat you to converse with me next time we meet: if you have changed your mind. Then I will rebuild your homeland for you and your people's sake." Louisius walked back to his castle. "It's too late for that..." Algis muttered. "You have not seen the last of us...!" Cryglen Satellite Market, Ventilus: Garneshil 2, 2757 ATS - 13:10 Meanwhile, Joshua, Astrapea, and Astreia are walking along the busy streets of the city market after they teleported in through Joshua's Tachyon Magic. Astreia, gazing at the clear sky, sighed in comfort. "It feels good to be back in the breezy city..." "I agree. Calderum is unnecessarily hot, to be honest," said Joshua. Astrapea, seemingly unfazed by the decreased area temperatures due to her armor, stopped by a fruit stand and bought a basket with pink apples. She walked back with her companions. "These apples taste sweeter than the red ones," he described. "Y-Yes. That reminds me of the days when I buy fruits in this place before I came of age," relayed Astreia. Astrapea took two from the basket and handed one to Joshua and the other to Astreia. "Here, please try these." She smiled. "Thank you, princess," Joshua replied as he received the apple. "Thank you, Your Highness," Astreia responded after receiving the apple. "It is okay," Astrapea responded. Minutes later, they were walking along a cobblestone road leading to the castle. They stopped before the gates. They opened without physical contact. They walked inside the castle lobby. Maids bow at the presence of Joshua as they walk across their way. Joshua saw Cephelia walking towards them. "There you are, Cephelia," Joshua noticed. "Welcome back, Y-Your Majesty," Cephelia greeted with a graceful bow. "Greetings to you as well, our distinguished visitors." "Greetings, Miss Cephelia," Astrapea greeted. "By the way, I would like to introduce to you my new friend," Joshua told her. "This is Astreia Arcstellaerea." "A-Astreia...?" Cephelia said. "I-Is that really you...!?" "Cousin Cephelia!" Astreia recalled. The two ladies hugged each other in reunion. "They're cousins...?" Joshua wondered. "She never told me about it... or did she?" "How have you been, Astreia?" Cephelia asked so eagerly. "I'm fine," Astreia replied. Cephelia noticed Astreia's robe stained with dirt. "Where have you gone into? You look weary..." "T-To be honest, I was pursued by two warriors but, erm, King Joshua came to save me." "I see..." Cephelia understood. "I wish it was me... W-W-Wait, what am I thinking...?! It will not happen at all! Besides, I rarely go outdoors..." she thought. "By the way, Cephelia," Joshua called. "Is my request granted?" "Y-Y-Yes, milord...!" Cephelia said. She was visibly flustered. Joshua gave his gratitude but he can't shake the feeling of seeing Cephelia in that state. "Cephelia, are you all right?" Cephelia somehow calmed down after sighing in relief. "Ah, y-yes... I apologize for my rudeness." "Take no thought of it. Come, let us go to the resting quarters." After few minutes of ascending to the second floor, Joshua's group finally arrived in the master bedroom. Joshua, Astrapea, and Astreia took their seats. "Milord, shall I serve tea?" Cephelia asked Joshua. "Please do." Cephelia bowed in affirmation before walking out of the room. After few seconds, Astrapea began to speak to Astreia. "It sure is interesting to meet your cousin once again, Astreia." "Y-yes," Astreia answered. "Though she was not from the shrine, we got in touch often when we were yet in magic school. She is younger than me, so..." All of a sudden, knocking was heard on the door. Joshua sighed. "Come in." "Yes, milord," Cephelia answered. She opened the door and entered the room while handling a tray with three teacups and a teapot with minted green tea. "Here is your preferred brew." "My gratitude, Cephelia." She walked toward the small circular table to place the tray. However, her left foot twisted because of her high-heeled shoes, causing her to lose balance. "W-w-whoa!" She unwittingly dropped the tray and started to fall forward. "Oh no!" "Cousin!" Astreia reacted. "Cephelia!" Joshua exclaimed. Astreia tried to help, but Joshua moved immediately under the effects of Tachyon Magic. He caught the tray with the utensils intact, placed it on the circular table, and swiftly grabbed Cephelia away from the ground. He held her left hand with his left hand while he secured her with his right arm around her abdomen. "T-That speed!" Astreia gaped in thought. "Whew.." sighed Cephelia. "Whoa!" she exclaimed while her lord grabbed her backwards, falling on his arms bridal style. "You might need a dance around these times, Cephelia," Joshua jested. Cephelia's cheeks turned rosy red. "U-um..." "Surely I did jest." Joshua replied as he lifted her back to standing position. Upon touching the floor with her feet, she bowed down. "I-I am sorry for my clumsiness, milord..." Joshua patted her head in reassurance. "It was an accident." Cephelia blushed hard. "T-Thank you for forgiving me, milord." Meanwhile, in an unknown tower in the dark continent Diablodia, a large armored figure clad in the pitch-black shadows of the stagnant air was seen sitting on a stained glass throne. He spoke in an echoing voice, as though the shadows assist him. "So you have come back, Algis." Algis grunted in pain. "My deepest apologies, miliege. I and my band have been singlehandedly defeated by the Pyronia King." He gently dropped his halberd on the ground. "Is that all you can say?" the figure replied. "Unsurprising. An Ancient King, without a shred of doubt, can tear a single company apart with his supreme prowess. Hm." "Heh," Algis retorted. "So much for that assault." "Worry not, for in due time, our plans shall come in fruition. Is your sister Corona feeling well?" "It seems so, milord." "Very well. Those royal scum will be in for a perilous end once we have mustered enough energy for her to battle." "Yes, sir. Please do what you may..." Algis pleaded. He bowed and walked away. The armored figure began to speak his monologue. "Now, what will be your next move? I shall be waiting for you with my pieces. Soon, I shall take back the power which belongs rightfully to me. Hm." After that, his eye flash red amidst the darkness. Back at the lofty Zephyeur Castle, the pine trees danced with the cool winds of Ventilus. Joshua, Reius, Astreia, and Cephelia gazed upon the lush gardens at the backyard. Royal asters stood out with their vivid violet petals. The scale orchids sprung from small pots filled with charcoal. Yellow chrysanthemums also radiate among the lushness. "W-Wow..." Astreia interjected. "Interesting garden of flowers you have here, milord," Astrapea complimented. "Wonderful, isn't it?" Joshua added. "My mother made this garden." "I see. I-I do remember Queen Callia." "Really?" "Y-Yes. The famed Celerean. She is also friends with my mother." Joshua nodded in response. "Astreia, look here." He pointed to a thicket with white flowers growing on it. "T-Those flowers... Jasmines, right?" "Yes. It reminds me of a long-lost friend back then. I just..." His expression softened in tears. Astreia looked at Joshua in curiosity. "I-is something wrong?" Cephelia went back inside the halls to get a watering bottle. Astrapea followed suit. Joshua wiped his tears. "Nothing..." He looked at the azure skies. "I need to be strong, for-" "Please, tell me," Astreia requested. "I-I promise I will listen. I want to help you." "If you say so, then I shall," he replied. "It's about a dear friend I treasured since my youth. I failed to save her.. Now she is gone. What am I supposed to say if I meet her again of if she went to the afterlife? I have never been given the chance to say that I..." Joshua clenched his fist in full regret. "I-I'm sure..." Astreia mouthed. "...that you will meet again." Joshua widened his eyes in realization. "I-I feel for your sorrow... I knew what it felt like to lose a person you hold so dear. B-but I will not let it hold me to the ground. I will cherish their memory in my heart until we meet in the afterlife." Joshua wiped his tears. "I see... You have my thanksgiving, Astreia. I never thought you'd be so concerned for me." Astreia blushed in bashfulness. "R-Really...?" "Yes. I knew you could understand me as well," Joshua replied. His ears tuned to the soothing flow of water. "Hm?" "Oh, you noticed, milord," Cephelia approached him. "The plants looked dry, so we took some time to water them." "I see. Thank you." Cephelia blushed slightly. "P-please, perish the thought... It was a m-merely small effort." "Miss Cephelia reminds me of Astreia here... She is very adorable when she blushes, too." Astrapea thought. "Hmm, let us go back," Joshua instructed. "It is almost 17:00." 'Trivia' *Ancient Photokinesis is a lost Antiquian magical art which involves complex manipulation of light and its essence to create various effects, depending on the user's preferences. In this art, the user is able to cast strong healing spells and even cast a resurrection spell that can work regardless of the soul's location. If used by a skilled practitioner, he or she can bypass Psireff's magical resistance. *Ancient Erebokinesis, unlike Ancient Photokinesis, is not a lost magical art, because Psireff and the Shadow Knight possesses the abilities to cast spells included in it. Category:Backstories